fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 6
The sixth volume of To Your Eternity features Tonari on the cover. On the back of this volume is a silhouette of Pioran along with a picture of Tonari's friends. Synopsis Fushi remains on Jananda with Hayase, and by doing so, frees Tonari and the group. But Tonari returns to the island to save Fushi, where a grave danger awaits them yet again. When the lives of his dearest friends and the island’s inhabitants are under threat, it’s up to Fushi to take the next step … Chapters * Chapter 45: Separation (分離 Bunri) * Chapter 46: Setting Sail (船出 Funade) * Chapter 47: Impending Dawn (夜明けに向けて Yoake ni Mukete) * Chapter 48: After The Selection (選定の先 Sentei no Saki) * Chapter 49: To Move Forward (進み行くために Susumi iku tame ni) * Chapter 50: Wandering Bloodlust (さまよう殺意 Samayō Satsui) * Chapter 51: The Fire of Farewell (訣別の火 Ketsubetsu no Hi) * Chapter 52: Departing for Reunion (再会への旅立ち Saikai e no Tabidachi) * Chapter 53: The Third Sunrise (三度目の日の出 Mitabime no Hinode) * Chapter 54: Echoes (残響 Zankyō) Translations Archive 1 He, with endless life and the ability to change into many forms, arrived to protect the people. She who first saw this, Hayase, is the guardian to whom Fushi was bestowed by god. But the existence of this miracle is still fragile, perilous... Those who protect it will surely be chosen by the heavens. THE GUARDIANS Archive 2 TO TONARI We successfully managed to secure a place to live, but there's no one to watch the kids. But I believe. I believe we can all make it even without parents. Have things calmed down on the island? FROM NAND Archive 3 TO NAND We still haven't finished our reconstruction work. The Immortal made it off the island, but I think I'll be here for 15 more years or so. I think there are a lot more kind people on this island after the Nokker attack. And, fortunately, I'm still alive even though I'm the island leader. And some of the adults are even saying they'll protect me. Another tournament to decide the leader apparently started up on its own, but everyone had other things to do, so there was no audience for it. I think everyone's noticed by now. What this island needs isn't murder, it's cooperation. The people on the island come to me, wanting to hear about the Immortal. It seems like a new religion is on the verge of forming here. Like, Immortalism or something? Makes you laugh, right? And the guardians Hayase leads are fanning those flames. They even want my diary. And I know why. If you stop receiving letters from me, just assume they killed me. FROM TONARI Trivia * In an interview with Oima Yoshitoki, Oima said that each volume cover depicts a character's dream. Because Tonari's dream was to leave the island, volume 6 shows Tonari on the same island she dreamt about in chapter 47.http://konomanga.jp/interview/136198-2 (JP) Gallery Japanese Ver. Volume 6.jpg|Front Cover Volume 6 (Back Cover).jpg|Back Cover English Ver. Volume 6 (English Cover).jpg|Front Cover References Site Navigation Category:Volumes